tttefandomcom-20200213-history
As Good as Gordon
As Good as Gordon is the eighteenth episode of the eighth season. Plot One morning, the Fat Controller comes to Tidmouth Sheds with a special job for Gordon; he is to take the newly-elected Mayor of Sodor on a tour of the island. Gordon is delighted to be given a special job, but he is quick to realize that someone else will have to take the Express in his place. The Fat Controller explains that Emily will take the Express. However after the Fat Controller leaves, Gordon begins bragging to Emily that he can get the Express across the island and back before teatime, and he is quite sure that Emily won't be able to achieve that. Thomas, having heard Gordon's boasting many times before, thinks that Emily may find it difficult too. However, Emily ignores Thomas' advice, and sets off, determined to be "as good as Gordon". Emily goes to collect the Express from Knapford station, however she departs too soon, not realizing that she's left the brake coach behind. Emily manages to get to Kellsthorpe station right on time, and she declares that she is "as good as Gordon". However, on the way back, Emily has to stop at a crossover to allow Edward to pass with a slow goods. She shouts at Edward, telling him to hurry up as he's making her late. When Emily arrives at Maithwaite, she is due to make a guaranteed connection with Bertie; but as he's running late due to a flat-tyre, she has to wait. However, Emily's impatience gets the better of her, and even after counting to ten twice, she decides to leave, thinking that she won't be "as good as Gordon". But, just as Emily pulls away from Maithwaite, Bertie arrives. Soon, Emily needs to take on more water, but James is at the water-column first with his slow goods train. Emily insists on going first as she is the Express Engine for the day. But, James tells her that, as he is there first, she must wait. Once again, impatience gets the better of Emily, and she sets off without taking on more water. Determined to be on time, Emily speeds up, unknowingly giving her passengers an uncomfortable ride. Very soon, Emily is approaching Brendam, the final destination for the Express, and she thinks that she is "as good as Gordon". However, she finds herself slowing down, and then, coming to a total-stop. Emily's water tank in her tender is now completely dry, and she's run out of steam. Then, James arrives with the Fat Controller aboard his footplate; he scolds Emily for being far too impatient, especially with stranding Bertie's passengers at Maithwaite. Feeling very silly, Emily promises to be patient in future. James takes Emily to Brendam Docks, and then, collects the Express. The Fat Controller tells Emily that he requires an engine to pull James' slow goods train, which Emily volunteers to do, as she wants to learn patience. So, James takes Emily to the nearest water-column, and after her thirst, Emily takes on more coal. Then, she takes James' slow goods train, whilst James takes the Express. This time, Emily waits for the other engines to pass by, and waits at the stations for her cargo to be unloaded. Later, at a signal, she meets Thomas with Annie and Clarabel, and explains that she is learning to be patient, even though she wants to learn it quicker. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Emily * Sir Topham Hatt * Percy (roll cut) * Edward (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Toby (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * The Mayor of Sodor (mentioned) * The Storyteller (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Brendam Docks * Maithwaite * The Coaling Plant * The Canal * Kellsthorpe * Gordon's Hill * The Intersection * Maron (deleted scene) Trivia * This is the 200th episode of the television series. * Going by production order, this is the twenty-fifth episode of the eighth season. * A rare picture shows that Percy was originally to have a larger role when Emily needed more coal. *In a deleted picture, Emily approaches James from an opposite direction. Goofs * In the opening shot of Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon's wheels are derailed. * After James helps Emily to the docks he leaves to take the express, but then he is seen later helping Emily to the water tower. * A deleted scene of Emily leaving the sheds shows steam coming out from behind of her face. * Bertie appears to be smiling when he sees Emily leaving Maithwaite. * In the first shot, Gordon is not moving for the first two seconds. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Tracks * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Boxsets * 5 Adventurous DVDs * Classic Collection US * Track Stars DVD Boxsets * Steam Engine Stories AUS * Tales from the Tracks (UK) * The Complete Eighth Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 MYS * James Gets a New Coat and Other Adventures FIN * Stories From the Rails (Finnish DVD) Gallery File:AsGoodasGordontitlecard.png|Title card File:AsGoodasGordon33.png File:AsGoodasGordon34.png File:AsGoodasGordon23.png|Emily, Gordon, James, and Toby File:AsGoodasGordon35.png File:AsGoodasGordon27.png|Gordon File:AsGoodasGordon8.png|Percy, Thomas, Emily, and Gordon File:AsGoodasGordon9.png|Thomas and Emily File:AsGoodasGordon36.png File:AsGoodasGordon10.png|Note that Gordon's bogie wheels are derailed File:AsGoodasGordon37.png File:AsGoodasGordon38.png File:AsGoodasGordon39.png File:AsGoodasGordon31.png File:AsGoodasGordon40.png File:AsGoodasGordon15.png File:AsGoodasGordon11.png File:AsGoodasGordon12.png File:AsGoodasGordon13.png File:AsGoodasGordon41.png File:AsGoodasGordon28.png|Emily at Kellsthorpe File:AsGoodasGordon42.png File:AsGoodasGordon43.png File:AsGoodasGordon44.png File:AsGoodasGordon45.png File:AsGoodasGordon24.png File:AsGoodasGordon22.png|Maithwaite station File:AsGoodasGordon46.png File:AsGoodasGordon47.png File:AsGoodasGordon48.png File:AsGoodasGordon49.png File:AsGoodasGordon50.png File:AsGoodasGordon51.png File:AsGoodasGordon52.png File:AsGoodasGordon14.png|James File:AsGoodasGordon53.png File:AsGoodasGordon54.png File:AsGoodasGordon55.png File:AsGoodasGordon56.png File:AsGoodasGordon57.png File:AsGoodasGordon58.png File:AsGoodasGordon16.png|Emily's water gauge File:AsGoodasGordon60.png File:AsGoodasGordon61.png File:AsGoodasGordon17.png File:AsGoodasGordon63.png File:AsGoodasGordon64.png File:AsGoodasGordon65.png File:AsGoodasGordon66.png File:AsGoodasGordon67.png File:AsGoodasGordon25.png File:AsGoodasGordon68.png File:AsGoodasGordon69.png File:AsGoodasGordon32.png File:AsGoodasGordon70.png File:AsGoodasGordon18.png File:AsGoodasGordon19.png|James and Emily File:AsGoodasGordon20.png|Emily at the coaling plant File:AsGoodasGordon71.png File:AsGoodasGordon72.png File:AsGoodasGordon26.png File:AsGoodasGordon73.png File:AsGoodasGordon30.png File:AsGoodasGordon74.png File:AsGoodasGordon75.png File:AsGoodasGordon89.png|Deleted scene File:AsGoodasGordon4.jpg|Deleted scene File:AsGoodasGordon5.jpg|Deleted scene File:AsGoodasGordon6.jpg|Deleted scene File:AsGoodasGordon30.jpg|Deleted scene File:AsGoodasGordon7.jpg File:AsGoodasGordon76.png File:AsGoodasGordon77.png File:AsGoodasGordon78.png File:AsGoodasGordon79.png File:AsGoodasGordon80.png File:AsGoodasGordon81.gif File:AsGoodasGordon82.png File:AsGoodasGordon83.png File:AsGoodasGordon84.gif File:AsGoodasGordon85.png File:AsGoodasGordon86.gif File:AsGoodasGordon87.png File:AsGoodasGordon88.png Episode File:As Good As Gordon - British Narration|UK Narration File:As Good as Gordon - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes